To do this, the device includes a support equipped with a chamber for dispensing the drink, said chamber having a first port intended to communicate with a reservoir for a first fluid, for example water, a second port intended to communicate with a reservoir for a second fluid, for example an energy and/or flavoring additive, and an outlet port for the drink based on the first and/or second fluid(s).
Devices of this kind are known, in particular from EP-1 948 531, where the support is arranged to be mounted in the opening at the top of a main water reservoir, and to which an additional additive reservoir can be connected, said additional reservoir being arranged in said main reservoir when said device is mounted on said main reservoir, in order to form a container for dispensing the drink.
Containers of this kind are especially suitable for use in open-air activities such as hiking, running or cycling for transporting water and an additive to add to said water to form an energy and/or flavored drink, said water and said additive being held separately in their respective reservoirs and mixed at the time of dispensing to form said drink.
To enable the drink to be dispensed, it is known to equip a device of this kind with a dispensing assembly mounted moveably relative to the support after a first displacement, arranged to open and close the outlet port and/or the first feed port for the first fluid and/or after a second displacement, arranged to selectively open and close the second feed port for the second fluid.
In particular, the dispensing assembly can also be movable following a third displacement, in order to control the size of the opening of the second port, thereby enabling the quantity of the second fluid to be added to the first fluid to be adjusted.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,346 describes a dispensing device for a diluting agent and/or an additive, in which the dispensing assembly is threaded for screwing in place but mounted moveably relative to the support after three consecutive displacements of the same kind of motion in order to allow successively the opening of the first port for the diluting agent, then the opening of the second port for the additive, and then the adjustment of the size of the opening of said second port.